bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock, Paper, Sword
Hide stands before the new enemy Espada Prometa a Mujer. Prometa a Mujer procceeds to come down towards Hide. "So come one old lady, lets fight" says Prometa a Mujer as she descends towards the ground. Hide drew her sword ready for anything the Espada might do. "Please granny you need more than that to beat six swords" mocked Prometa a Mujer. Hide looked puzzled. Now on the ground Prometa a Mujer slammed her spear into the ground causing it to shatter into six swords. "As you can see granny I can beat you with ease" said Prometa a Mujer coldly. Hide growl and rushed forward but Prometa a Mujer didn't wait for Hide to get the upper hand and commanded her swords to strike Hide. Hide performed Hado #39- Arc Shield to block the attacks but the shield was easily broken and one of the swords penetrated Hide. She gasped for air and her wound covered in blood. "They told me that the captain of the 2nd Division also conrtols Special Forces but I see no soliders, what happened to them?" asked Prometa a Mujer ever so sarcasticly. "Your Espada friend killed them" retorted Hide while clenching her chest. The swords connjured from Prometa a Mujer's zanpakuto lay at Hide's feet. Prometa a Mujer looked at the sky. "Well looks like the sun will be rising soon, a perfect time for to die" remarked Prometa a Mujer. Hide smirked and began to chuckle at the Espada. "What are you laughing at you old hag?!" asked Prometa a Mujer angrily. Hide didn't reply, she then stabed her sword into the ground. "Giving up old lady?" asked Prometa a Mujer. "Hell no you little bitch" laughed Hide. "Bow to the dark heavens" commanded Hide. The swords previously used by Prometa a Mujer began to rise in the air. "What the hell is this crap?!" asked Prometa a Mujer angrily. Hide just grinned, she used Shunpo to get behind Prometa a Mujer and put her in a choke hold. The swords began to rotate and their blades aimed at Prometa a Mujer. "Whats going on you hag?!" screamed Prometa a Mujer. Hide simply repleied that this was an excecution. "My zanpakuto allows me to control people and objects through the use of shadows. We of the Special Forces operate in shadow, so its fairly appropriate for me." explained Hide. With that said Hide commanded all the swords to strike one in each arm and leg, one through her heart and one to the head. Prometa a Mujer droped dead in a pool of her own blood. "The requirements to bea an Espada are seriously lacking even your predecessor was more of a challenge to the Gotei 13" spat Hide at the cold lifeless body. "Normally I dispose of the body but my hands are dirty enough" said Hide. Hide walked over to her sword and reseathed it. She began to look over the body turning it over to reveal her Espada tatoo. The tatoo began to fade away, this puzzled Hide and she wondered why this happened as this never happened with the other Espadas of the past. "She was never an Espada" said a far away voice. Hide looked around trying to judge where the voice was coming from. "Do you really think that an Espada would be so easy to beat captain?" asked the voice. "She was nothing but a mere pawn in my plans. She was created by the former 8th Espada Szayel Aporro Granz as an experiment." said the voice. "Who are you?" called out Hide. The voice simply replied that he was one of God's four hands and that the true 8th Espada would appear soon. Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters